


The Sons of Gautier

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Basically this is just a lighthearted roast, Gen, I have no idea how to tag this lmao, This is fun to read if you like OR don't like him, This is like a story in a book in universe years later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: From the pages ofCautionary Tales and Other Fablesby an unknown author, a book housed in the Garreg Mach library.There once was a MargraveEasy of manner and fine of faceHowever, he knew not how to behaveAnd had a gal every which placeHe lived quite wellAnd settled down a bachelorHis life was swell, until one dayKnocked on his door a traveler
Kudos: 7





	The Sons of Gautier

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit I don't like Sylvain but like this was written all in good fun, like his solo ending pokes fun at him so I don't think I'm not allowed lmao. This was fun af to write so I hope you enjoy
> 
> (Also posted this on my tumblr, maid-of-the-golden-deer)

There once was a Margrave

Easy of manner and fine of face

However, he knew not how to behave

And had a gal every which place

He lived quite well

And settled down a bachelor

His life was swell, until one day

Knocked on his door a traveler 

I am your son, the young man did claim

And produced a signet ring as his source

The Margrave, nervous, asked his aim

All I ask for is your finest mount, of course

In the hopes of avoiding shame

The Margrave gave him every horse he had

The next day, a knock he once more heard

And another son, a Gautier pendant in hand

This one asked for all the money he'd earned

The Margave gave all his gold, to avoid reprimand

One the third day there was no one at the door

But a letter on his desk, penned in fine script

I ask for your house and land, nothing more

And so the Magrave moved, to keep him tight lipped

On the fourth day, he had nothing to call his own

Not land, not money, not even fame

When his next son came, he told him of his fall

And the son smiled and said, all I ask is your name

And the Margrave gave it, afraid of nothing at all

There once was a traveler 

Easy of manner and fine of face

However, he knew not how to behave

He knocked on the door of the Margrave Gautier

And was swiftly turned away

**Author's Note:**

> This was more supposed to capture the Vibe of a nursery rhyme/old poem or fable not really be one, so sorry that it doesn't really have the flow of one


End file.
